Bleach! Their Birthday Gifts
by Blitch
Summary: Rumor has it that they did it! Find out what happens 5 months later - a sequel to "Bleach! The Valentines Gift." Warning: MINDLESS Smut. Only for Ichihime lovers. PART TWO is up - HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIME!
1. Part 1: His Birthday Gift

Dedicated to my dearest friend **Babiip, **and two that I miss so dearly **Shigur3'** & **Cupcake-Monster** – wherever you are, come back soon!

This is a sequel to **Bleach! The Valentines Gift.**

Many thanks to the reviewers: **PameRulez. Kazama the shell bullet. Lumchan123. Lady Natsume. Seto Takahashi. dragongoddess13. bloodyrose1294. Enelya87. Raye Lynne. BanditRyu. HeartfeltHitokiri. BlackRoseInc. jamminmarie65. Karen-kun. Icommentyouwrite aka Lindsey. Lyhime. Wartanker66 and TwilightRocker55.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. This is another one-shot. Beware of mindless smut.

* * *

"RUKIA!"

The substitute shinigami's voice was clear and loud and filled with shock and excitement to the group of Karakura High School first year juniors who passed by the popular orange haired third year's house that afternoon.

Next, the rumors had spread quicker than fire - facebook, myspace, myblogs and what not.

They did it. They had sex… finally.

It was time he got over the break up anyway.

_

* * *

_

The next day at school...

_He_ had an arrogant grin plastered on his face. _She_ was spotting two hickeys and walking funny.

Behind grey eyes, her heart broke in a million pieces that each further broke into a million pieces. Gone were her plans to patch things up; dashed were her hopes as reality sank in… finally.

She couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't' even greet him in the morning. She didn't even have lunch with the group, not when _he_ and _she_ were there.

* * *

_What's gotten into her?_

His infamous scowl painted his more matured and handsome features – not paying any attention to the junior girls that were sending glances his way. He couldn't believe that he was one of the more popular boys from his year. Guess the shinigami crap really did his body a favour. But it didn't matter.

The only thing that matter was the girl on his mind, whom he'd promised to protect and had run through the gates of Hueco Mundo for, who had been avoiding him gaze the whole day.

He needed to speak to her.

Once the school bell rang, the auburn haired beauty had quickly said her goodbyes to the class, still not looking at him, and rushed home.

Ichigo's scowl deepened but he merely tucked his hand in his pocket and joined his raven haired nakama on their way back home.

* * *

**"_I won't be doing this if I didn't have feelings for you. Orihime, I love you. I thought having you as a friend was enough but I was wrong. I want you all to myself."_**

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Stroking her overflowing breasts that was exposed by the deep vee red laced camisole that she was wearing, she lifted her one hand up and slid out of the thin strap, letting the camisole fall below her chest, exposing her full mounds.

Staring down at her cupped twins, she moaned and panted as her nipples were being pinched and tugged.

"Ngahhh… mmm…. Ku-ro-sahh…"

One hand left the precious mounds and slide down to her wet core. The slim digits gently and timidly stroked her mind away. All she could see was his handsome face and his amber eyes, his orange spikes would be covered in beads of perspiration from their activity.

"Yes Ichigo… mmmh… Oh… Fuck me Ichigo!"

How she needed his generous giving cock. She wanted him, she wanted him in her so badly.

Then wetting her fingers, she inserted them into her heat. All the time her other hand squeezed and massaged both her twins, bringer her close to the edge as she cried out.

Shameful tears flowed down her porcelain smooth face as she closed her eyes and began to sob.

_I'm actually touching myself because of him. And he's sleeping with Rukia. __How long has it been since we broke up?_

_Few months down the road after that special Valentines in her apartment, the orange haired pair broke up – apparently to concentrate on their final exams._

_Barely one month! The nerve of them! But w__hy should __I__ be surprised? Rukia had been living in his house, in his room, in the bull-shit closet, forever. _

_Oh god, __I'm so pathetic. No one can ever see me like this!_

Her mind was being taken away as her body reached a whole new level of pleasure, fantasizing about her first love's cock diving in and out of her, her fingers mirrored her dream cock's action. As her fingers sped up frantically, so did her pants and cries of pleasure.

"ICHIGO!!"

There was nothing in her vision but a clear state of pure euphoric white as she came.

As her eye lids fluttered open lazily, a silent scream filled her mind as she gaped at the man in her room.

* * *

He needed to apologize for being an idiot. If he thought being together and basking in their love was too distracting from his studies; breaking up and being apart killed him. He wanted her back. Having shinigami duties out of the way was a bonus.

When he jumped into her window, the sight rendered him speechless and spellbound. He stood still as stone, but his member grew thicker and thicker yet.

Licking his dry lips, he took a bold and unwavering step forward to the stunned girl.

_How did he get in? I was so absorbed in that shameful act that I didn't notice! _

_Oh no! Had he seen everything? Heard everything__? _

_What was he doing here? Why wasn't he with Rukia? _

She sat on the floor utterly embarassed and not knowing what to do next.

"Good to know you wanted me so badly"

If only his voice was not sultry and husky that it sounded so… sexy. She felt her nipples hardening for him again as she met his darken amber eyes filled with lust.

When all reason came back to her mind from the shock, she backed away and hurriedly pulled up the thin straps of her silky top to cover her ample chest, while tugging the hem of her camisole in hope to cover her leaking womanhood from his firey eyes, to no avail as her attempt to block herself from him didn't serve much purpose.

"You're acting like we haven't done it before, Hime."

The tint of amusement in his voice disgusted her, as much as her body wanted him.

"S-stop…No! Don't come nearer!"

"Why? You obviously wanted me." he pulled his tee shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground, then he unbutton his jeans, watching her eyes glued to his hand that was now unzipping his jeans, freeing a very excited member.

"I miss you so much. The last three weeks was pure agony. Watching you touch yourself like that while saying my name… is a different story."

With that being said, he pulled down his boxers along with his jeans and threw it to the ground where his tee shirt lay. He watched her squirmed out of her room to the living room.

He shunpo-ed to where she was and she screamed when she felt him behind her. His arms encircled her torso and rested below her abundant breasts with a death grip, and she felt his hardness rubbing on her butt. Thank goodness her living room lights were off, but the summer night moon gave them sufficient light.

"Ichigo... Don't…"

Kissing her earlobes, he breathed huskily into her ears.

"Don't push me away. I can't stand not being with you anymore. But most of all, I can't stand not being inside you."

His words rendered her speechless and spellbound. Smirking, he took his chance to slip her camisole off her, turning her bare body to face him.

"So beautiful."

He cradled her face and tilted her head to capture her lips. Oh how he missed her sweet lips. He meant what he said about the last three weeks being pure agony. What a fool he had been to think that it was better for them to break up till they graduated and decide what they really wanted in life. He came her to tell her he wanted her back, but his body had other ideas.

Skin on skin, their bodies were melting as their kiss turned into full blown passion. A sensual moan escaped her when one of his hands left her face to yank her leg around his hip so their centers were pressed deliciously against each others.

"I want you so bad Hime." He groaned.

He paused to look into her eyes, but he was shocked to see tears in them.

"What's wrong?"

She pushed him away and glared at him.

"I know you slept with Rukia!"

She had never seen his eyes grow that wide before, she saw shock, disbelief, disgust and as she took another step back away from him, she saw hurt in his eyes.

"What? No! That's just… crazy!"

Giving an exasperated sigh, he took a large stride forward to close their gap.

"Please Orihime… I didn't." Leaning his forehead against hers, "Remember my promise?"

_**Orihime, you said you wanted your first time to be with me. I want not only your first, but your second, third and everything in between until your last to be with me and only me." He stared at her with his utter devotion. " And I promise the same of me to you."**_

The memory of that afternoon surged her mind. She bit on her lower lip as she gave a slow nod.

"Good, cos I intend to keep it." he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Seeing that she was still silent and avoiding his gaze, he started to panic. Does she still thinks that he sleep with that midget bitch? He didn't want her to doubt him ever.

"Hime?"

"Rukia had a hickey."

Then, he chuckled.

"You mean two hickeys, I didn't think Renji had the guts to do it. He probably has his ass kicked by Byakuya by now. But serve him right for having sex with that midget bitch in my bedroom."

"H-have…ing… s-sex… th-there??" she whispered as her eyes grew and finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

"She made me promise not to tell. And I agreed not to if they took care of my hollow-slaying duties for the rest of the year." He grinned triumphantly.

Orihime laughed, and it made his heart grew warm to hear her laughter again.

"Is that why you were looking so smug in school today?"

"Hell yea." then he realized what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I didn't mean to make you upset. Please forgive me."

"Well… There is a way you can make it up to me." whispering those words into his ear with a cheeky smile she slipped away from his grasp and ran to her room.

Shaking his head, he wondered why she tries to escape anyway... but he love catching her afterwards anyway.

* * *

Pinning her wrist above her head against the bedroom door, he kissed her feverishly.

"I want you back Hime. I know what I truly want. What I want is in my hands, and I ain't gonna let go. I still love you."

"I still love you too Ichigo, I never stop loving you and… I never will."

Urging her legs to wrap around his hips, he plunged into her. Taking a step back to the middle of her bedroom, her heat now covered his manhood completely.

"Now I'm going to fuck you till you beg me to stop."

"But that means you'll never get to stop."

Sucking on her nipples and teasing them with soft bites, he left them temporarily to trail a line of hot scorching kisses to her ear, just so she knows what's coming for her.

"Don't worry baby, I've got all the stamina we need."

She encircled her arms around his neck to hold on for dear life as he bounced and thrust into her mercilessly.

* * *

"Why do I have to do hollow-watch in Karakura? This is so boring!"

"Shuddup Renji. It's your fault."

"My fault? You suggested sex at your place. Obviously it can't be Kuchiki manor!"

"I did say my place. But can't you keep your shaft in your pants till we at least get into the closet!"

Like that would have made much difference.

* * *

"Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?" Sinking deeper into the pillow he answered while still sleeping.

"It's past midnight!" She announced excitedly.

"Yea?" Every muscle in him was exhausted and he could barely open his eyes by now. Cracking his eye open as he turned towards to doorway, he frowned as the light hit his eyes.

But as soon as he registered the figure of his auburn haired girl standing naked with a bottle of whipped cream and chocolate sauce, his eyes widened as he sat up like good puppy in full attention of her.

"Happy Birthday my love."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Blitch out. (15.7.09)_


	2. Part 2: Her Birthday Gift

A/N: Dedicated to all my amazing readers and reviewers, hope you enjoy this mindless smut - you have been warned. This is so last minute, I kid you not. Just like Ichigo's birthday fic.. I just randomly decided to write some smut… and in two hours - voila! To my friends – Happy birthday Enelya87 & DancerGrl16!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Smartly dressed in black shirt and grey jeans, Ichigo sat on his girlfriend's couch as he waited for her in the living room. She was obviously taking her time to dress up for this special day.

"Are you ready Orihime?"

"Ah... Sorry Ichi-kun!"

The orange haired eagerly turned to see his love rushing out of her bedroom, a black shawl in one hand, a glittery purse in the other.

The auburn haired girl who had her hair down, sleekly straightened, smiled brightly at her boyfriend and gestured him to the door, but to see him scowling as he stood from the couch.

He observed her outfit from head to toe, mentally telling himself to not stare at her cleavage, as hard as it was given the plunging-v neckline.

"What are you wearing?" his voice was harsh and cold.

"D-don't you like it?" she bit her lip as she lowered her gaze to her outfit.

"It's a present from Rangiku-san."

"That bitch." Ichigo muttered as his scowl deepened.

He'd have a word with Gin. Just because that silver haired idiot let his woman dress skimpy doesn't mean she could corrupt his Orihime!

"You should change to something else."

"But, Rangiku-san made me promise. And since it's my birthday.. why can't I wear what I want? I'm 18 years old now Ichi!"

She crossed her arms under her ample chest, drawing his eyes immediately to the lifted twins. Rubbing his face with his right hand impatiently, he blew out a harsh breath.

"If you're not going to change, we're not going."

Orihime had been looking forward to their long awaited date to the new rooftop bar-restaurant in town. Now that she was 18, she could legally enter the place. She had made reservations one month ago. They hardly spent quality time together after dating for one and a half years. She had been busy at college and part time job; he having to juggle with shinigami duties - after the deal with Rukia and Renji had expired.

_**She looks downright sexy if you ask me.**_

_Well, nobody asked you!_

_**Way to go at making your girlfriend unhappy on her birthday, kingy.**_

_Shut up!_

Seeing the disappointed look in her lowered ashen eyes, he felt his resolve crumbling. Guilt was plaguing him, after all it was her birthday. Maybe he should take back what he said, walk over to give her a hug and take her out.

But as he took another look at her outfit she had worn, it was definitely a no-no.

The dark purple halter dress in a low cut showcased her assets, not to mention it was tight-fitting, bare back, and the asymmetrical hemline of the skirt ended mid thigh. Sure, he had confident in his girlfriend and was proud of her beauty. But this dress would draw unwanted attention – it was hard enough fighting away unwanted attention from other men and some women when it came to his girlfriend, even when she was in covered up clothes.

As his eyes lingered from her cleavage to her exposed creamy legs and darted back to her cleavage, images that keep popping up in his head as he looked at her in that dress made his blood rush southwards. Shaking his head as he mentally scolded himself, he promised that it would be saved for tonight... patience, till tonight.

* * *

He observed her lips slowly formed a pout, and his lips started to curve upwards.

_About time she gave in… anytime now, she would say "Alright," and go change into something modest and they could go their merry way to celebrate her birthday._

Rip. Rip. _Rip._

Instead, he was shocked to see her tearing the halter into bits.

"Hime?"

"Since you hate it so much, I don't want it." She declared as she stepped out of the ruined purple dress.

"You didn't have to rip it apart! You could.. could have…"

"Save it for another occasion?" her tone angry.

Not a good idea, as if he'd ever let her wear that dress out of her house.

The next thing he knew, was tears flowing from the grey eyes of his beloved girlfriend. Remorse filled him, he was such a jealous jerk!

"Baby? I'm sorry I spoilt the mood. I'm sorry my Hime."

He pulled her into his arms and patted her head lightly, while planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Hime, why don't we pick another outfit and g-"

"I don't want to go anymore." She whispered.

"Why not? This is all my fault. I'm sorry for spoiling your birthday."

"It's alright Ichi, I'm happy just to spend time with you. And I'm happy if you're happy." She gave a final sniff and tried to smile for him.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he scowled and pouted which made her giggle slightly.

"You sure about not going?"

She nodded.

He refrained from staring down at her chest that heaved along with her soft sobs. _But damn_, they look sexy in the halter strapped black push up bra, begging to be freed.

"I can think of something else we can do here… something much more interesting…"

* * *

Hearing his hoarse and aroused voice, she lifted her gaze to his hooded ones, blushing a little when she saw him eyeing her appreciatively. She in turn, felt a pool of heat gathering at her sacred spot, reserved only for him.

He slowly ran a hand over her thighs to her flat stomach to cup her mounds, gently brushing away the stray bang of hair between her eyes with his mouth.

_Yes, definitely much more interesting._

Having no trouble from the practice they've had, he swiftly unclasped her bra and pulled it off, she liked the way he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Gorgeous" he kissed the valley between her breasts as his skillful hands massaged them.

He lifted his head from her valley and kissed her long and hard, and she moaned between the lip-lock as he started pinching her nipples.

Breaking their lips' contact, he smirked in pride to see her proud nipples bounce with the flick of his finger. He continued to torture her with rolling and pulling, causing her to squirm under him.

"Ichi?"

He ignored her, instead he started sucking on her hard pearls causing her to scream his name.

"Ichi!" she tugged on his orange mane impatiently.

"Hmm?" he gave an arrogant grin.

"Bedroom. Now." she panted.

"No." Ichigo growled his reply.

Laying her down on the floor, he eyed her black thong with a red strawberry print at the front before pulling in down.

He was met with her newly brazilian waxed womanhood. Her orange curls were in the shape of a heart – all for him. Forever _his._

He ran his tongue along her slit, eliciting a long, slow moan from the auburn haired healer. She spread her legs wider, inviting him to continue. Ichigo pressed his tongue as deeply as he could into her pussy, then brought it back out and focusing his attention on her clit.

Orihime began moaning constantly, writhing on her living room floor. As Ichigo ran his tongue over her clit, he put one hand under her ass and raised her slightly, while bringing the other hand up and rubbing her fully aroused pussy, before slipping a finger in and bringing it back out, tasting her juices on his finger.

Ichigo pulled back and watched as a small trickle of her arousal spilled out of her sex and trailed downwards. The smell of her juices was the sweetest aphrodisiac to him, sending a throb to his eager member.

Before he realized what was happening, his girlfriend had his belt undone and he was free of his jeans and boxers in no time. She sat back to admire the view as his erection sprung free, before pushing him down onto the floor.

With a playful smile, she stared at him through her long lashes and she ripped his shirt open. Amber eyes widened as he wondered where she got her strength from, but he was not complaining.

She ran hands along his well contoured body, sending shivers of pure pleasure down Ichigo's spine. Then she lifted herself up and sank onto his rock hard member, receiving an approving moan from her lover. He reached for her large and soft rounded twins and ran his hands over them possessively, as she rode him wild.

"Oh yes baby!"

His hands reluctantly left her breasts and reached for her hips, as he decided to take control of the speed. Pressing her hips down hard and fast and he bucked his hips like a beast unleashed.

Each time she sank all the way down and covered his large member, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. While he groaned in pleasure at the unbelievable feeling of being inside her.

"Ngaahhhh.. Ichi.. I love you!"

By then it was all too much, the birthday girl was launched off the edge of the abyss, all sensation lost except that emanating from her filled and throbbing pussy. She rode her orgasm as she continued to ride Ichigo's cock, and the twitching and tightening of her muscles sent him over the edge in turn.

"I love you too… Hime!"

With a roar, he erupted inside her, his eyes fixed on her blissful face. He loved the way her eyes lost focus, and the way the blush on her cheeks highlighted her eyes. He loved watching her come back to earth.

"Happy birthday, Orihime."

* * *

"That... was... amazing!"

"Yeah, you were amazing. And you're mine."

"I really love my birthday gift Ichi."

"Well, you'd better!"

Lying on her bed after many rounds of mind blowing love making, Ichigo pulled her body close to his, his hand rubbing her back while her fingers danced around his stomach.

"What a waste of the dress.. Rangiku must have spent a fortune on it." the auburn head healer sighed dreamily.

"Don't worry, she is spending Gin's money on most of her stuff anyway." the oranged haired boyfriend chuckled. "I'll get you a new dress tomorrow baby. And we'll go for the dinner you missed tonight."

"Thank you! But what are we going to do about the remains? It's such a waste!"

He smirked when his girlfriend lifted her eyes to his.

"Well, with that little fabric… I think it's perfect for Ishida to make a little dress for Kon."

* * *

"Bostov! You look so pretty!"

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love, _

_Blitch out (03.09.09)!_


End file.
